Kitsunetsuki
by H.hen
Summary: Marinette stared at the little fox in growing horror. She knew what happened to women who were possessed by foxes. Although she grew up hearing stories of Huli Jing and Humiko, was it really worth it? Besides, no matter how nice being a miraculous wielder sounded, she was still going to become a kitsunetsuki and she knew only trouble of the worst kind can come from that.
1. Chapter 1

Miraculous Switch

Hello all! Welcome to Miraculous Switch, a Fox!Marinette story. I'm absolutely in love with the idea of Marinette being the miraculous wielder of Trixx. Currently I don't have a beta so everything is done by me, so I'd appreciate any criticism. It's been quite a long while since I've uploaded a story her on FF so please be patient. You should be able to expect updates on Thursdays, since with work and college it's the only day I have off to be able to post anything.

Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 1

* * *

Marinette was late for school. Again. She didn't know how it happened. Well she knew how, she had stayed up to late working on new designs and she was just closing her eyes for a moment when she opened them to see her mother peeking her head up through the latch that lead to her room.

"Good morning Maman," she said with a yawn. "What was that?" she stretched her arms above her head and turned to glance at her mother.

"Marinette, I was trying to tell you that if you don't leave now you're going to be late for school," Sabine sighed. "If you hurry now you might make it on time."

"Mon dieu," Marinette gasped as Sabine opened the latch wider so that her daughter could rush pass her and down the stairs that eventually led to the patisserie.

"Don't forget to grab your purse and the box of cookies on your way out Marinette!" Her mother shouted after her. Smiling Marinette ran over to her father and leaned up to give him a kiss on his cheek before grabbing the box with the Dupain-Cheng bakery logo and running out the door.

"Oh no, I really didn't want to be late today," thought Marinette.

Storming into the classroom she sighed in relief as she realized that not many people were in the classroom. Eyeing her seat behind a half asleep Nino, she began to walk to her seat after taking a couple deep breaths.

"Hey Marinette," Nino said. "Did you have a good summer?"

"Yeah I did, thanks for asking Nino. Did you want to try a cookie?" Marinette asked. "I designed a new logo for the bakery over the summer and brought a box to share with the class."

"You're the best Mari! How could I make it without Mrs. Dupain-Cheng's cookies?" he said. "What flavor are they?"

"They're chocolate chip, with a few sugar for Rose and Juleka if they wanted anything." She replied, showing off the logo before opening the box and letting Nino grab a cookie. When students began to meander into the classroom she stood up to hand out the cookies before putting a couple aside at the teachers desk.

Sitting back at her desk she turned to the new girl sitting next to her with naturally tanned skin and dark red hair, "Hi, my name's Marinette."

"Alya," She said. "It's awesome to meet you, my parents just moved here a couple days ago."

"Well," Marinette said. "you're more than welcome to sit next to me for as long as you like. Just so long as you don't mind free sweets."

"Girl! You had me as a best friend the moment you handed that box out to me by the door!" Alya exclaimed.

"I'm glad then," Marinette giggled, "I was worried that I'd be sitting all by myself for the whole year."

"Not when you have me! Honestly I really doubt that there's anything you can do to frighten me away. I kind of grow on you like a superhero new to the saving people thing. You can't really help but to like me." Alya chortled and Marinette brought a hand up to her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Well if you're that interested in superheroes then you can have me as your sidekick." Marinette quipped back "I'll be the one to help with all the rips and tears to your uniform and constantly stuffing you with pastries from the bakery."

* * *

The sun was streaking over the sky and as the bell rang to signal the end of the day Marinette was more than happy with the progress she had made in being more friendly with the kids in her class. Although there were a few minor issues with the resident queen bee Chloe Bourgeois and a boy that never showed up. Despite that, she was ecstatic to finally be on her way home when she ran into someone and crashed onto the ground. When she collected herself, she looked to see an older man in a Hawaiian flowered shirt with a cane knocked a couple feet over.

"Mon dieu!" she gasped, "Are you okay sir?" Quickly she got up and reached down to gently pull at his elbow to help him get up and fetched his cane a short distance away.

"I'm quite alright, accidents happen." He said.

"Still, I'm very sorry that I knocked you over, "Marinette said.

"It's nothing to trouble yourself over, if you'd like to repay me you can come and visit my shop. I wouldn't mind a visitor from time to time." He replied.

"Of course, well I have to get going," she said flashing the older man a smile she bid a quick farewell.

The old man smiled as he watched her walking away, a tiny head peeking out of the pocket in his shirt. "She showed promise," he muttered to himself, slowly walking away.

"But she'd be easily frightened, she wouldn't want to live in the spotlight. She'd grow better in shadow, to practice and make mistakes and learn from them without being criticized." The little head replied.

"That is true Wayzz, but are you sure so sure that she'd be up to being the fox?" he replied.

"With time, Master Fu and that's exactly what Trixx would provide for her. In time, she could be one of the best foxes ever seen."

Softly a giggle could be heard coming from a black case gripped in the old mans hand. A quick flash of bright orange light could be seen shining through.

The Fox has awoken.

* * *

Marinette sighed as she brought her bag to rest beside her desk drained from her first day back to school. Only to blink as she heard a soft giggle echo in her room. Turning away from the comfort of a nap she looked around only to notice a black box sitting on her computer. Marinette stared down at the tiny black box in abject horror. Clearly she knew that she never owned anything that looked like that.

Cautiously she approached it only to scream and flail backwards as the box opened and a ball of cackling orange light appeared and the blur sped out and stopped, floating a couple inches away from her face.

"OH MON DI- Help! Anybody! It's a giant rat!" Marinette screamed reaching behind her for anything she could grab on the bookshelf.

"Oh hoho, kit, it's okay don't be frightened, my name is Trixx." She said lilac eyes glowing. "I need your help but-what are you doing? No-nono put that down don't throw it!"

"No! Get away!" Marinette cried.

"Marinette, I need you to calm down kit," Trixx giggled. "Oh it's been such a long time since I've had anyone nearly half as fun as you."

Growling Marinette grabbed a glass jar and pounced towards Trixx, slamming it over and trapping the little fox inside. "This won't be able to hold me kit, but it is most certainly adorable that you tried" she said.

"What are you," Marinette demanded. "How did you know my name? How did you find me?"

"I young kit, am a kwami." Trixx began her , "A being with great powers and mighty strength. A kwami is formed from powerful emotions and thoughts in history. We are cunning, wisdom and passion. Inside that box is a necklace that you can use to wield my abilities to impact the world around you and of others. I have chosen you, Marinette because someone seeks to destroy everything you hold dear in this world. You have been chosen to be my guardian."

"who me?" Marinette squeaked. "I really think you've gotten the wrong person, you know what! Alya would know what to do. She's really into superheroes so I really think you would get along well with her!"

"No kit, I'm already quite fond of you. I don't want to go anywhere else." Trixx murmured. "Why don't we try exploring? Given time, I really think you'd grow to be fond of me as well."

"I don't even know where to begin though!"

"Maybe," Trixx giggled. "you should start with a phrase? Kitsune-bi starts my transformation and kitsune-mizu ends the transformation. Do it at night, when the moon is out and your energy is at it's highest, kit, but only if you want to."

"Well what do I do?"

"That's really all up to you," Trixx smiled. " As a fox we have many abilities and powers that you can begin to experiment with."

"Powers?" Marinette echoed. "What kind of powers?"

"We are considered to be godly messengers," Trixx giggled. "because of that our powers are focused more in the supernatural realm. Like most foxes all of our powers rely upon some form of the kitsune-bi. We, as foxes use kitsune-bi as a basis for all of our illusions. You can use these illusions to do whatever you'd like but they won't last for very long if anyone were to attack them."

"Okay," Marinette said. "I think I'm kind of starting to get it, but how would I create illusions?"

"with your weapon, of course!" Trixx exclaimed. "Kits usually are more dependent on the reed flute, which is our weapon, however the more experienced you get the more likely you can cast illusions without it. You can use kitsune-bi to bring forth the reed"

Marinette climbed up the stairs to her bed, sighing she collapsed onto the blankets "I really need a nap."

* * *

The sun had set a few hours ago, Marinette stood amid her room. Twitching slightly, she began to fumble with the hem of her shirt. "Are you sure about this Trixx?"

"Of course kit," Trixx said nuzzling closer to Marinette's cheek. "But only if you're ready. I don't want to rush you."

"I can do it, I'm just nervous." Marinette mumbled a slight flush coming across the bridge of her nose. "I don't want to mess up."

Trixx leaned back to peer at Marinette, eyes glowing, smile widening showing her two canines. "Oh kit," Trixx breathed. "The whole point of this is so that you can get used to the transformation. For you to experiment with your abilities in the shadows. To mess up, learn and grow as a miraculous wielder. Now prepare yourself, and when you're ready say the transformation phrase."

Taking in a deep breath, Marinette square her shoulders. "Alright," She said. "Trixx! Kitsune-bi!"

Marinette watched as bright orange flames appeared at her fingertips, spreading up her arms and down her body, "Woah!" she shouted as she reached up to touch the ears that appeared oh her head. Making her way over to her mirror she looked over her costume.

"Mon dieu," she gasped. Long ears that ended in a tapered point sat upon her head, a small glowing orb sitting between them, the ribbons that usually held her pigtails were orange and her hair gradually changing into a white. She gave a small twirl as she looked at her costume, a full catsuit with a black collar and white underbelly. The fabric of her hands and feet were stained black and transitioned into the orange as an ombre the closer it got to her upper body. A sash wrapped around her waist met at the base of her spine and acted like a large tail. Slowly she brought her hands up to her chest, holding the little fox tail pendant before she smiled and turned to the balcony.

Running and jumping over the rooftops was freeing. The wind flowing through her pigtails, her tail flying behind her. Spying the park near her house, she slowly brought the reed flute to her lips and lightly blew into it, giggling as a small group of flames floated around her. Jumping over to a nearby tree branch she blew a couple of fast notes smiling as the flames began to dance faster.

Quickly she got back up and raced over the tree tops, whistling as the flames lined up behind her, making her way home. Landing upon her balcony with a cry of "kitsune-mizu!" Marinette jumped onto her bed. "Who knew that I'd actually get possessed by a fox?" Marinette huffed, "Maman would have a field day."

"Kit!" Giggled Trixx, "You were magnificent! A little more practice on the flute and you'll sound perfect!" sighing as she noticed Marinette sleeping. Flying close she undid the pigtails her kit was wearing and settled down into her hair.

She certainly wasn't wrong.

Marinette was certainly shaping up to be one of the most exciting kits she's had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! It's ya girl, with an update which I am so bad at and I apologize. It's summer break and I've been working full time so that I can be able to save up more money to put aside and pay off my student loans, for there's a lot. To the point where I'm honestly getting a little overwhelmed with it. But! This semester is going to be nice and easy since I'll be taking time off work to be able to finish up the semester without bawling my eyes out. Which I've done so far during the break about 5 times and counting.** ** _Anyways_** **, I've been attempting to get back into the swing of things now, since my superiors at corporate aren't too happy with my performances over the past two weeks and they shortened my hours because of it. Which I'm honestly so relieved with at this point, since I can focus more on what I want to do. But enough with all of my ranting! Please enjoy,** ** _read and review_** **! Constructive criticism is always appreciated so** ** _don't be afraid to drop any little golden nuggets of wisdom!_**

"Marinette," Trixx whispered. "Now's the time where you jump."

"b but, that's a really big fall Trixx." She responded.

"Do it, kit. Trust me!"

Marinette climbed onto the railing of her terrace, taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Bending her knees she jumped towards the next building, letting out a gasp and a whoosh of air as she landed.

"Trixx, you never told me I could do that! What else can I do?"

"Why don't you go try and see, kit?"

Giggling Marinette ran across the roof and pushed up hard against the edge. Spotting the lights from the Eiffel tower in the distance she turned and ran only stopping when she got to the edge of a building that dropped into the Sine.

"Trixx, how am I going to cross this?"

"With the flute kit, visualize what you want it to do and then make it happen. This is one of the first illusions you can perform that will be solid enough for you to accomplish your goal." The kwami responded.

"All I have to do is visualize, huh?" Marinette murmured, well it couldn't possible be that hard. She grabbed the flute from her waist and thought of it stretching longer. Her eyes widened when she saw the flute grow in length.

"It's not any heavier than when I first touched it." She gasped.

Narrowing her eyes she took a couple steps back before running towards the ledge and using the flute to throw her body into the air and over the Sine safely, continuing her way to the Eiffel tower.

"Many centuries ago," Trixx started. "Magic jewels with extraordinary powers were created, these were the miraculous. Throughout history heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these miraculous are more powerful than the others. The earrings of the ladybug which grants the power of creation and the ring of the black cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels will achieve absolute power. The missing miraculous, the moth, allows for their human to grant wishes for the common folk. To give them their wish is to make them his follower." *

"Okay, but why did you pick me?"

"I picked you because you hold great potential kit. The moth miraculous is in trouble and I need someone who could grow to become the fox and that won't become corrupt. The fox miraculous is one that has fallen prey to evil too many times to count. I picked you because I was sure you could grow to be one of the best foxes this city has ever seen, kit!"

"Okay so all I have to do is find the moth miraculous?" Marinette questioned.

"Well it's not so simple as that, however much I wish it could be, kit." Trixx sighed. "The wielder of the fox miraculous is dangerous and cunning in a way that makes me happy that I wasn't lost."

"What do you mean?"

"Kit. Marinette, I am first and foremost a fox and that makes me dangerous. I am a predator and therefore my powers are stronger than most. Now it's getting late and you really should be going to bed, kit. You have school in the morning." Trixx giggled.

"Marinette! You're going to be late again! Wake up and have some breakfast before you go to school."

"Okay mom! I'll be down in a minute" Marinette said, grabbing her bag and placing Trixx inside it before heading downstairs.

"Good morning Marinette!" said Mrs. Dupain-Cheng

"Good morning Maman, is there anything happing on the news today?" She asked.

"Oh, They're about to begin on a new segment now." Her mom replied.

"Breaking news! This just in, reports from last night came flooding in about a night time crusader. Since then many photos have been sent to us about the figure that was, according to reports, doing mid-air acrobatics that no man could perform. We now go live with Nadja Chamack, on scene at the scene!"

"Good morning everybody, Nadja Chamack reporting live from the scene where a new caped crusader has roamed the streets of Paris. Multiple videos show the figure performing many maneuvers that even stunt doubles and parcourses find extremely difficult. Photos being sent to us show that the figure appears to be female and dressed similar to a fox. Who is this Lady Fox? Our newest resident Vixen? Updates on the story will appear live as we get them, so stay tuned!"

"Wow, wasn't that interesting Marinette? I wonder who that could be, it was certainly impressive!"

"Yeah maman, couldn't agree more! Well would you look at the time?" Marinette said, her body stiffening up and heading towards the bakery doors. "I've got to get to class, it looks like I'm late! Good bye, love you!" she said rushing out the door of the bakery.

"Well I for one think that she's just drab!" Chloe announced to the shock of the classroom. "Those videos on the news are all fake. My daddy said so himself before he left our home."

"But Chloe, nobody can pull off a video like that overnight, there were even time stamps on the corners," Max said. "Besides, her dexterity, strength and stamina all point to her being a super hero."

"Yeah guys!" Alya shouted, "It was just like one of the scenes from my comic book, she is a super hero!"

The moment that she burst into the classroom she knew today was going to be a bad day. Everyone was talking about the Lady Fox switching between names as if she would pop into the classroom and reveal to them her identity. There has never been a moment in her whole life where fear has taken over her body. Not like this, not where Marinette could feel each tiny little bit of her soul dying and leaving her body. Not even attempting to block the noise with her arms was doing much to help her.

"Kim!" Ivan yelled, standing up and rearing back his fist.

"Ivan," Mme. Bustier began, "what on earth is going on?"

"It's Kim!" he accused. "I'm so gonna…"

"Ivan!" she reprimanded, "Go to the principles office."

Ivan crumpled up Kim's note before storming to the principles office to the sound of giggles from the rest of the class.

"Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness. Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma. Fly away, my little akuma, and evilise him!"

In the library Marinette and Alya were studying at the desk when it felt like an earthquake shook the whole school, causing them both as well as the other students to crash to the floor.

"Did you hear that noise?" asked Alya "Girl, come on and let's go!"

"That monster!" Marinette screamed, "What is that? He had Ivan's voice?"

"It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain!" Alya squealed. "GPS, check, battery, check I'm so outta here!"

"Hey!" She screamed. "Where are you going?"

"When there's a supervillain, a superhero's not far behind. No way am I missing this!" Alya shouted before running out of the library doors.

"She's right you know," Trixx muttered. "A superhero is never far behind."

Marinette stared at the library security feed, eyes wide in horror, "you expect me to fight that thing? It just threw a car and broke the camera with the people barely being able to escape. Besides, I don't even know where that supervillain is, so how am I ever going to possibly find him?"

"Well find the news report station. Isn't that how you were seen today?" Trixx giggled.

"Okay let me grab my phone.."

"Breaking news civilians of Paris, Mayor Burgois has stated and as incredible as it may seem, it has been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. Our mayor has asked for the safety of civilians that all people are to please remain indoors until the police can handle the situation. Despite their many injuries and struggles."

"I really do hate the first week back at school."

"It's okay sweet kit, you've already been able to transform and that's more than I can say for any other miraculous wielders. You'll be fine."

"Okay tell me what to do."

"Each of these supervillains have an object that's personal to them, and similar to a ki orb you must steal it" Trixx grinned maw spreading wide over her sharp canines. "to control them and then you must break it. Afterwards, a dark moth will appear, that is called an akuma. You must capture it and then cleanse it."

"Okay and how do we cleanse it?" Marinette questioned.

"The only way for us to cleanse an akuma is by calling forth Inari's messengers. It'll leave you extremely tired and drained for a while after so it's not recommended that we do it often. The job usually gets handled by whoever the Ladybug is of the century, however, we don't have that option so we will do what we must."

"Trixx, I'm scared. I don't think that I can pull this off."

"It's okay, pet" Trixx said, nuzzling against Marinette's cheek. "You'll do wonders. Take your time and say Kitsune-bi when you're ready."

Taking a deep breath, Marinette squared her shoulders and with a roll of her shoulders, she called out "Kitsune-bi!" and transformed in a flash of blue flames.

 **And that's the end of this chapter! Please read and review! Also for any curious fans of** ** _Star-Crossed Lovers_** **, I'm planning on buying the whole dvd package containing all seasons and revamping the story just a tiny bit to make it a little more current and add more detail. So stay tuned you guys! And until next time ;)**


	3. Not all hearts are stone

Miraculous Switch ch. 3 Not all hearts are stone

 **Hello all! And look at this, I've posted another chapter for you guys! After I get home from work, I've been super stressed out so I used writing as a way to help me destress after a tough day at work. So now I'm thinking about possibly updating every Monday and Thursday, however it would really help if you guys reviewed! So don't forget to read and review once you're done with this chapter!**

"Trixx!" Marinette panicked. "I can't do this. I really can't do this."

Okay, okay. Deep breathing exercises, everything would be okay. She'd be fine. She's totally not going to die today. Trixx wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

"Citizen's of Paris! Stoneheart is heading to the Montparnasse tower. Please remain indoors until the commotion has passed."

"Wait a second," said Marinette, leaning closer to get a better look at the news feed. "That—That's Alya! She's following Stoneheart, she could get hurt!"

She grabbed her flute and imagined it stretching before placing it from one of the open library windows towards one of the buildings across the street. Slowly climbing onto the window ledge she quickly darted across the flute before grabbing it and jumping, using it to further propel herself and land onto the rooftop of the building after. Gasping in surprise when she saw a building topple over onto the street. Narrowing her eyes she hurried in that direction.

"Kim! So, Who's the wuss now?" demanded Stoneheart, from on top of the soccer stadium where most of the students were stretching. As he jumped down many ran away in fright leaving Kim to stare at Stoneheart in growing horror before attempting to run away.

Quickly Marinette blew into her flute and produced a flock of doves that she sent to block Kim from Stonehearts view. Jumping down she wrapped an arm around his waist and whispered "hold on and stay quiet!" before running towards one of the stadium exits. Turning around she noticed Stoneheart destroying most of the birds.

Bringing her flute back towards her mouth she blew a sharp note into it and smirked as multiple copies of herself appeared. Giggling she walked towards Stoneheart and said, "You know, it's really not polite to pick on people who are smaller than you?"

"Well I guess you're talking about yourself, trying to outnumber me."

"Ha!" Marinette and her copies laughed, "Look at you trying to play the victim, you destroyed an entire skyscraper. You don't deserve the right to act all high and mighty." She grabbed her flute with both hands, she and all of her copies charged at Stoneheart before quickly jumping back as he swung on of his arms like a baseball bat.

"Yes! A miraculous has been activated and everything is going according to plan! The fox is fighting my supervillain and soon her miraculous will be mine and she will be destroyed!"

"Quick! Distract Stoneheart while I bring forth a perfect arena," Marinette demanded, she brought her flute towards her mouth and jumped upwards having large trees spring from the ground and high grass to block her from Stoneheart's view.

"Okay Marinette," she whispered, "find the akuma. It can't possible be that hard." She eyed Stoneheart as he was fighting with her mirrors and gasped, "His fist! He has to have the akuma hidden inside his fist, but how can I get him to drop it?" She saw one of the mirrors attack Stoneheart's open side and screamed when he grew in size and height. As another went to strike she shouted "No! Don't attack him, he'll get bigger. Distract him and make him run!"

She laughed as they all darted across the tall grass and towards the trees located near the end of the soccer field. Now how to get him to open up his fist. She darted through his legs and ran towards the soccer goal. Hitting a few quick notes on her flute she had another two clones made from two of the posts holding up the goal. Crouching down being a tree, she watched as Stoneheart decimated through her illusions, tearing through the trees and ripping apart her clones.

Bringing up her flute she shouted, "Hey! You big ugly lump of charcoal, let's see how you can handle this." Watching as her words came out of the mouth of one of the newer clones and breathing fast she had one of the clones jump towards Stoneheart and giggled as he grabbed a solid clone. Giving a sly look towards the last one she nodded towards Stoneheart and stood ready as the clone charged towards Stoneheart and attempted to send a kick towards his head.

"There!" Marinette shouted as she darted through the grass and dove towards the stone ball that fell out of Stonehearts fist and smashed it with her foot. Grabbing the paper, she watched as it became a normal wadded up ball and saw the moth fly out.

"Amazing, spectacular, absolutely mesmorizing! Are you as a new superhero, going to protect Paris from monsters like this? How did you get your powers?" Alya screamed.

"Give me a couple minutes to talk to Stoneheart and then I'd be more than happy to answer any of your questions." Marinette said before walking towards Ivan and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you doing okay? Did you want to talk about it?" Marinette asked.

"Kim wrote me that letter to embarrass me.. and I got really angry because of it," he began. "I really like this girl in my class and he's always teasing me about it. I just finally had enough."

"Hey now, there's no need to be embarrassed by love," Marinette began. "You should never feel ashamed by your own feelings to the point where you react negatively around others. Are you okay enough to walk back home?" Ivan nodded and began his trek towards the exit.

"Okay," Marinette said. "Could I have the name of the one who's interviewing me?"

"My name is Alya, and it's super nice to meet you, uh-"

"Inari, you can call me Inari. This is actually my first time doing the whole superhero thing, so I'm actually really happy to have someone excited about what I'm doing." She giggled. "From now on, I'm going to protect Paris and all of it's citizen's to the best that I'm able, you can count on me to defend you. As far as to how I got my powers," she brought a finger up to her lips and whispered. " Now that's a secret that I just can't give away just yet. Now as much as I'd be happy to stay and chat, I really do have to get going!"

Marinette quickly jumped back and used her flute to propel herself over the stadium and ran towards her home. One she got onto her balcony she shouted "Kitsune-ki!" and retransformed back.

"Oh kit," Trixx breathed, nuzzling against the soft skin of Marinettes cheek. "You were amazing, I couldn't be more proud of you today. Already you're showing such great promise as a fox."

"Thanks Trixx," Marinette smiled. "I've never felt so empowered before. Like I could do so much."

"You always could, kit. It's only now that you've actually realized your full potential."

"and thanks to this ameatur footage, Parisians now know who their hero is. This is Nadja Chamack and I'll be seeing you next time!"

"Marinette! Dinner time!" said Sabine, excitededly Marinette ran down the stairs from her room and to the kitchen where her parents were watching the news.

"We will be organizing a huge celebration in honor of our city's newest protector, Inari." Mayor Burgois said.

"Breaking news! This is Nadja Chamack speaking. Just as Paris is about to celebrate our new superhero, Inari, a new wave of panic has hit the capital as dozens of citizens are turned into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable! The stone beings are still like statues, police are perplexed, what will happen to them? Will they soon come back to life, or will they be frozen in time forever?"

"Tixx, what's going on? I thought that we defeated him!" Marinette said.

"Well you defeated the monster, but you never caught and cleansed the akuma. When we're transformed I only have a limited awareness of what's happening and when we're near the end of a battle that awareness is even more limited. But, an akuma can multiply when it isn't captured, and if Ivan's feelings become negative again the akuma will turn him back to Stoneheart and then activate all these other monsters."

"So this is all my fault?" Marinette panicked rubbing her temples while she paced back and forth. "See, I knew it. I told you that I'm not cut out to be a superhero. I'm only going to keep messing up."

"Breath kit, you did just fine and you will continue to do so. All you need is to capture the akuma, we can do this kit."

 **And that's a wrap! How did you guys like it? Was the battle scene interesting to read? Don't be afraid to let me know, all reviews are appreciated! So read and review and I'll see you next time! Also, I'm planning on seeing Incredibles 2 tonight with my boyfriend so that's going to be super fun, but it's almost FOUR hours long. I'm going to die.**

"Kitsune-bi!" Marinette yelled into her flute as a jet of flames came rushing out in small bursts forming into tiny shapes that appeared like people as they surrounded the moth and bursts into flames, purifying the moth.


End file.
